One-way speech signal samples are used in the area of telecommunications and acoustic science. In fact, recordings of one-way speech signal samples are in high demand to check and test advanced digital networks. A problem with creating one-way speech signal samples over a telecommunications system is the ability to create one-way speech signal samples with low signal-to-noise (SNR) ratios as feedback noise in a telecommunications system is often too high to produce quality one-way speech signal samples with a low signal-to-noise ratio. And, as amplification is typically used to increase speech signal amplitude, noise during silent intervals (i.e., gaps in speech) is also amplified, thereby degrading quality of one-way speech signal samples.